


【斑柱】柱间1/2

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 原著向魔改AU千手柱姬出没❤️❤️女体🚗





	【斑柱】柱间1/2

⚠️ 剧情？为主  
非天生柱姬出没  
小破车是女体车

此次夺还任务是由柱间和斑共同执行的  
与斑一起出任务的机会，在柱间成为火影之后就很罕见了。  
这次也巧在任务发布者是他们的大名大人，和水之国的那位在某样稀有物的归属上协商不妥…一时不慎输上了一筹，又心有不甘。  
回来就给木叶递了密信，要求派遣最优秀的忍者去将东西夺回来。  
千手柱间捏着大名的信，也不顾扉间的怒吼就和斑一起离开了村子。

“无聊的任务…”斑望向抱着瓷瓶左看右看的柱间  
这样的任务根本不值得他们两动手  
“有什么关系嘛，我都不知道多久没和斑一起出任务了，机会难得就不要这么在意啦。”  
两人面容都在伪装之下，只露出一双眼睛  
看到一旁的柱间满眼写着高兴，还对他眨巴眨巴眼，斑也就不再多说什么，只是在下一刻瞬身避开袭来的忍具，是追踪者来了。  
柱间也稳稳抱住珍惜物连连避开来自各个方位的伏击，和斑一同向森林深处移动。  
在林中穿梭，斑有些不耐地皱了皱眉  
“柱间！被群废物追着跑…你是太过悠闲了嘛。”斑这几日都耐着性子，听从柱间的安排仅是闪避而未动过手，接二连三的追踪快将他的耐性磨光了。  
柱间了解他的挚友，但依旧要劝  
“斑…这毕竟是暗中任务，你我若是大张旗鼓，那位拿到东西也不会愉快到哪去，真是辛苦你了。  
不过…到今天也就差不多了，此处已经临近火之国边界，他们也知道机会不多了。”  
宇智波斑明白柱间的意思，这些水之国忍者今日必然是倾巢而出。  
对自家挚友温柔地弯了弯眼，柱间感知到所有追踪者都进入了森林范围  
“这样就简单了…”到了森之千手的主场  
随着忍者之神结印，四周惨叫和惊呼不断传出  
敌人只要有一丝空隙便会被木遁捕捉。  
“哈哈，这样很不错对吧！”  
看到柱间一脸得瑟斑忍不住挑了挑眉  
“你也不要太大意了…火影大人。”  
柱间笑着保证绝对不会出岔子，与斑到达了森林最中心  
“斑，并肩作战吧，不得不说这些家伙里也有些不错的忍者。”感知到几股查克拉带着杀气向他们袭来，柱间也不客气了  
斑与柱间为了不制造过大动静，只是凭借体术和基础忍术应敌，这般也无人能挡。

这边水之国的领队简直要疯了，这两个毛贼堂而皇之从大名府盗走宝物，面对顶尖忍者接连数日的追杀竟然毫发无损。  
明明没表现什么特殊血迹，但就是难以对付，当然…这种想法截止于此时此刻。  
看到“毛贼”揭下了面上的伪装，水之国忍者只觉得腿都在发软  
怎么会是千手柱间和宇智波斑？！是哪个神经病派他两来偷东西的！  
柱间的笑容让对面的忍者感到无力，但是完不成任务同样无法交代，他们只得硬着头皮上，当然…很快就被收拾得满地乱爬。  
“混蛋！”听到对面这样骂他，柱间只是不在意的笑笑，下一秒对面的忍者就被他的挚友一脚踹飞，只来得及向他抛出一把苦无。  
无奈叹了叹气，柱间抱好瓷瓶侧身躲开  
落地时一不小心…踩空了

听到身后落水的动静，斑立马解决掉最后一个忍者，忙回头寻找柱间  
还没等他呼唤，一双手已经稳稳托起瓷瓶，原来是柱间不小心落进了森林中的天然泉。  
“你这笨蛋竟然能掉进水坑，忍者的脸都要给你丢干净了…”斑嘲笑他  
“明明是泉水…我也是为了保护任务物品？！”  
宇智波斑？！  
这说话的噪音不对，听语气语调分明是千手柱间…但声色要柔软得多，这是年轻女性的嗓音。  
“柱间？”斑急忙上前  
“斑…我的声音怎么了！”柱间刚从泉水中站起身，就直面挚友懵逼的脸

泉水中站着的并非是斑熟悉的身影，而是个貌美高挑的黑长直女性，她正朝自己瞪大一双杏眼  
这个女人…是柱间吗？  
斑边懵逼边捂住发热的鼻子，不能怪他…是这个女人的身材火辣过头了，柱间的身型缩小了许多，原本贴身的黑色忍服正宽松覆盖在她的身躯上…只有一个部位例外。  
那对大胸波涛汹涌，将胸前的衣物撑得高高的，衣物被泉水浸湿了…斑还眼尖地看到她胸前突起的两点…  
（我在想什么鬼东西！！）  
“咦…咦！这是女人的身体吗？”柱间不顾斑变得惊恐的神色，大大方方抓住下摆向上一掀起露出极度丰满的胸部，托住它掂了掂。  
“真沉啊，哈哈哈！”千手柱间边掂量边魔性大笑  
“柱间，快住手！”斑迅速擦干鼻血，他想上前制止柱间乱来又莫名迟疑  
柱间趁机已经把自己摸了个遍，上至脸庞，下到…那里，没摸到自己的小兄弟还对着挚友一脸委屈。  
“不见了…太可怕了。”消沉.jpg  
（没有不见才可怕吧…）  
斑没把槽点说出口，只是凶巴巴的让人赶紧上岸  
柱间连声答应，乖乖爬上岸走到斑身边。  
斑还没来得及向柱间询问具体情况就被拉住了手…强行放上了令人无法忽视的胸部，柱间带着斑重重揉了它几下。  
宇智波族长惊弓之鸟般急忙收回手，不可置信地瞪着他的朋友  
“你做什么！”太可怕了，摸挚友的胸，即使手感很好斑也被吓坏了。  
“啊？斑…你这么大反应做什么，我只是想让你帮我看看这胸是不是真的，说不定只是幻术呢…真的好沉啊。”说完又抓住人接着摸  
手下的触感柔软又新奇…但柱间胸部的手感是真的好，这个想法突然冒出来斑整个人都变得不好了，心怦怦乱跳。  
“不是幻觉，不用再摸了！”  
下面也很给面子地硬了= =  
“斑，你的脸都红了哈哈…真纯情。”  
柱间完全不在意被摸两下，何况对象还是斑  
斑深吸两口气才用查克拉将浑身的躁动压下去，他对自己摸柱间摸硬了这件事接受良好  
毕竟是柱间的女性样貌，貌美又带着英气，实在是太耀眼了，身材又火辣…完全是斑的梦中情人型，所以会硬非常正常！  
宇智波斑轻松抛开这件事，和挚友讨论起问题。  
两个一同回顾当时的情形，柱间也严肃下来检查身体，发现除了性别转换以外并没有其他问题，只是对原因毫无头绪。  
“凭空猜测也想不出什么…斑，我们到附近的村庄去问问，也许能有收获。”  
斑点点头，在出发前脱下了自己的披风给柱间裹上…这家伙完全不顾他人的心情。

两人到附近的村庄询问了一番，果然找到了知情者，他告诉两人…这里叫咒泉乡。  
等待村中长者的间隙，柱间察觉到斑的焦虑，于是出言询问  
“斑，怎么了？不要太担心…我们这不是找到线索了嘛。”  
看向身旁貌美的女子，斑觉得这样的柱间看起来更加温和可亲了，他不讨厌这样的他…却止不住忧虑  
“为什么这么镇定，你就不担心自己变不回去吗？”斑不得不提醒他，柱间却不以为然  
“担心也无济于事吧…斑，你是不是担心过头了？”  
宇智波斑觉得柱间毫不在意才奇怪，他不知道无法回复本来面目意味着什么吗…以这个时代对女性的态度，何况他还是火影。  
甚至斑自己也看不上弱女子，但是柱间不一样…他不能接受变成女性的柱间被人非议。  
“变成女人…你知道会有多少麻烦吗？”  
千手柱间看着眼前为他思虑，替他担忧的男人，心里熨贴极了，所以他笑起来问他的挚友  
“要是我以后都是这副模样，你会改变对我的看法吗？”  
“当然不…”斑马上就有了答案  
“那就没关系！”在柱间还想说些什么时，长者已经来到了两人面前。  
……  
“原来如此…年轻人，我们乡因大大小小的咒泉得名，你所遇到的一定就是传说中的“娘溺泉”了。传说中有位貌美女子溺毙其中，悲极生咒…此后凡是落到泉水中的男子都会变成美貌女子，年轻人你也太不小心了。”老人家对冒冒失失的年轻人就是一顿教育  
宇智波斑挑起眉毛看向不小心的忍者之神，发现柱间果不其然撅着嘴。  
千手柱间也挺不好意思，他诚恳地向老人家寻求解除诅咒的方法，结果大失所望。  
按老人的话说，咒泉虽然都是诅咒，却不会给人带来实质性的危害…村子里百年来都是避开它们，很少有人落水，也无人寻求过解咒之法。  
老人家看两人神情凝重，也隐约察觉到变成女子对这个年轻人来说有大麻烦  
他摸了摸胡子，告诉了两人一个折中办法。

“烫烫烫烫！！！”柱间惨叫着被斑浇了一头开水，这是用火遁刚烧开的  
听到自己熟悉的嗓音，斑舒了一口气  
而柱间顶着挚友抽搐的嘴角，摸了摸自己失而复得的小兄弟，傻笑起来。  
“看来老人家说的办法真的有效…柱间，用热水的确能让你变回来。”  
见柱间还在傻笑，斑抄起手边的另一桶冷水向他泼去，下一秒就听到了尖叫的女声。  
“但是遇到冷水就会变成女人嘛…你得小心了，虽然可以用变身术，但村子里的宇智波可不是吃素的。”看到可怜兮兮望着他的美人，斑决定等会再让他变回去。  
——————  
千手扉间最近心事重重，他对自己一时心软感到追悔莫及。  
自从大哥和那个魔性宇智波一起出了趟任务，回来后就变得很不对劲，两个人都很不对劲！  
本来扉间就很反对大哥与斑过于亲密，见说不动大哥，就从斑那边入手，明里暗里成功让两人的相处时间被压缩了不少  
那个宇智波斑之前对此也没有什么异议。  
但是…这趟任务回来后一切都变了，扉间惊恐地发现这两个人关系更密切了，还时常凑到一起说悄悄话，连自己都不让听。  
扉间担心自家大哥走上不归路…  
而这样的担心在某日的目击下爆发了，他杀回家逮住大哥一脸铁青地审问他  
“大哥，你和斑到底怎么回事！你…你和他现在是什么关系？”  
柱间面对弟弟的质问满脸懵逼，他和斑还能是什么关系？！  
“扉间你在说什么呢，斑是我的挚友我的天启…”  
“停！那我今天看到的是什么，他为什么特意在你下班的时间带雨伞来接你！他凭什么接你？！”  
扉间觉得大哥怕不是在搞地下恋情  
柱间迟疑许久，看到弟弟满脸都写着“你与斑有奸情”无奈之下之下只得把诅咒的事告诉他。

扉间听完大哥的话只觉得糟心极了，这种不科学的事情也能发生？  
面对忐忑的小眼神，白发千手没有如他所想地教育他而是上前拎住了他的后领把人丢进了庭院的水池…然后，有一丁点后悔。  
“扉间，你怎么能这么对大哥。”黑发的女子从水里爬出来就冲上前申讨弟弟的恶行  
“扉间…扉间？你发什么呆呢！”弟弟怎么不说话，不是应该狠狠嘲笑他嘛？  
千手扉间回过神来，语气不止好了一点两点，忙脱下外衫裹住她。  
“大哥…你被冷水淋到就会变成这样嘛，这真是…咳，看起来还不赖…”柱间？？？？  
虽然不知道扉间怎么突然这么温柔，但不用被训斥就好，柱间到邻间擦干自己换了身女式族服乖巧地坐在弟弟对面  
很快扉间的检查结果也出来了，千手柱间这幅模样的确和天生的女性没有任何区别。  
扉间…扉间是想骂他啊，但面对这张与母亲大人6、7分像的脸，话到嘴边都说不出口。  
谁也不知道千手扉间心底有个小梦想，从小他就希望能有个姐姐，现在…看着眼前披着美女皮的自家傻哥，也算是梦想成真了。  
“大姐，把诅咒的具体情况再和我说一遍。”  
怎么突然叫他大姐了？？？？  
……  
“具体情况我都明白了，也就是说平日除非被冷水淋到，其他时候并没有什么影响，只有水曜一定会变成女性即使用热水也没办法变回来对吧。”  
不愧是扉间把诅咒梳理得清清楚楚  
柱间一脸期待地望向弟弟，希望他能给自己一些好的建议，最近他和斑为此绞尽脑汁才没露出什么马脚。  
“与其被发现不如大大方方公布这件事，火影大人为了木叶不幸被诅咒，大哥…找到解咒方法前你就好好学习怎么以女性姿态生活！”  
千手柱间？？他怎么觉得扉间热血沸腾的，还让他一周一半时间用女性外貌让村民习惯？？  
——————  
“所以说…你就这么把诅咒给公开了！”  
发现斑一脸怒火，千手柱间，不…是柱姬忙开口安抚她的挚友  
“斑，扉间说的很有道理，我们再怎么小心也不能保证一定不被人发现。还不如大大方方把这件事给公布出去，毕竟我还能随时变回去的嘛…”  
斑知道这样不失为一个办法，但是一想到柱间这么听那个白毛的话，甚至不顾女性样貌可能带来的负面影响…他就觉得胸口堵了一股气。  
“好，即使你说的有点道理，这副打扮又是怎么回事？！”斑的语气冲冲的  
柱姬不明白斑的新爆点是为什么，她小心翼翼地摸摸自己的脸，觉得莫名其妙。  
是千手柱间莫名其妙吧！柱间这家伙不仅用女性外貌公然出现在公共场合，还…竟然还打扮自己，又是画眉又是点唇，太不知检点了…  
斑心里有点委屈  
“丑死了，你鬼画什么！做为火影不应该端庄自持嘛，画什么妆？！”斑希望柱间简朴些，这样太漂亮了。  
一向对斑没什么底线的人这次坚决不听，她还反驳这是和妈妈很相似的面容，不好好打扮就是丢自家妈妈的脸。  
看到柱间一脸坚持…斑有预感这家伙会搞不少幺蛾子让全村“明白妈妈是多好的女人”，心中十分不安，决心看着她。

最近木叶村村民觉得人均幸福感提升了很多，这都归功于被诅咒的火影大人  
柱姬大人（私下大家都这么叫）真的是又好看又亲切，连街上摔跤的小朋友都变多了。  
当然这些小朋友都是被宇智波族长先一步扶起来的，次数一多大家也不得不承认宇智波族长其实是个很乐于助人的好青年…就是长得凶。  
过了一阵子，村民们又有了新发现…宇智波族长似乎总在火影大人身边啊，两个人形影不离如胶似漆，感情非好，这下…绯闻又开始了。  
对此一向不喜被人评头论足的宇智波族长竟然没什么表示，与火影的相处如旧。  
只有千手二当家一个人炸了，他觉得村民全都是虾！他们不知道大哥原来就天天和斑腻在一起吗，又不是从柱姬（他也这么叫）才有这事！  
看到美人就忘记大哥其实是男人了吗，庸俗！  
千手扉间的强势辟谣反倒让越描越黑…

“这样不错对吧…”柱间对挚友温和的说道  
因为柱姬事件民众都乐于来看热闹，一直待在自己身边的斑也有更多机会和人接触，斑…一直都是很好很好的人，只需要有一个机会让人们接触到他。  
斑对此不可置否，别人的看法于他也没有那么重要，只要他在意的人始终如一就好  
但是柱间会为自己的风评好转开心，会想办法让孩子们喜欢自己，斑已经很开心了。  
“嘛…马马虎虎吧。”笑得倒挺开心，他记起来  
“绯闻…那些关于你我的传言，柱间你知道吗？”  
柱间一愣，眼神有些微妙，笑着回答他  
“我知道呀，大家真的很热情呢！我是一点也不在意…斑，你呢，如果你介意我就正式布告一下。”  
“不必了…也没什么大不了的。”不论是什么原因，名字能和柱间放在一起总是令他欣喜  
——————  
斑这一阵子十分焦虑，并不是因为把生活重心放在挚友身上让他几乎没时间继续研究宇智波古籍或是看看祖传石碑…但起因的确是与柱间有关。  
看着眼前枕在他膝上撒娇的家伙，只觉得柱间对自己越来越随意了  
“喂！你这又是干什么…”难道外表是女人就真把自己当女人了？  
柱间此时不得不把自己当女人…因为  
“我的肚子好痛…斑，给我力量吧。”  
宇智波斑正打算把这个满嘴跑火车的家伙丢到一边去，就被膝上的美人泪眼朦胧地注视着。  
（假的…这都是假的！！）  
“你怎么了…”斑不相信仙人体能出什么毛病  
“……葵水，我来葵水了。”  
斑浑身僵住只觉得眼前是个大麻烦  
他伸手摸了摸黑长直，还是吩咐一脸惊恐的家忍去做些补气养血的点心来。

斑才不是因为枕膝烦恼  
是其他原因，前日向他催婚的族老拿柱间举了个例子…他们说柱间马上都要相亲了。  
斑觉得这件事很严肃，全程心思也没放在族老那边，只是一门心思在意柱间相亲的事  
“柱间，你是有相亲的打算吗？”  
斑还是忍不住想问  
膝上的柱姬睁开眼，神色复杂的与斑对视，她看得出某人很在意，于是回答他  
“对，是有相亲的计划…哈哈，宇智波家的情报网还是这么了不起。斑为什么为这些，也是在考虑成家的事吗？”  
斑的心向下沉了沉，没想到真有此事  
“我没有结婚的打算！柱间，你这家伙还真什么都听家族的安排啊。“斑嘲讽她  
心里不舒坦极了，他觉得自己有必要提醒一下柱间这个笨蛋  
“你觉得日向、猿飞、志村这些忍族的首领怎么样？”斑问道  
“啊？他们都是很不错的忍者，能加入木叶真的是助力颇多…”斑一听更不高兴了  
“就他们…加在一起我都不放在眼里，你这是什么眼光！”气气气  
“其他的呢，除了这些人…各族的年轻人怎么样。”口气依旧阴晴不定  
柱间斟酌片刻给了一个中肯的赞美，果然看到斑脸色唰得一黑，脸上风雨欲来  
“柱间！你真要和这些野小子相亲？！”  
斑已经做好来一个打一个的打算了  
在他看来这些所谓有为青年不过是过度的赞许，比不上柱间一根手指还敢觊觎忍者之神？！做不到与柱间并肩根本没资格来相亲，难说…有些还打着染指木遁血脉的主意，就他们还想让柱间孕育子嗣，别做梦了！  
注意到斑都开始颜艺了，在一旁偷乐许久的柱姬忙管理好自己的表情，向斑解释到  
“斑，我不会和“野小子”相亲的。”  
看到宇智波斑嘴角上扬的弧度止也止不住，柱间马上就加上后面的噩耗  
“因为族里看重的是漩涡家的水户姬，数月以后她会抵达木叶…我会去见见她。”  
宇智波斑……  
——————  
千手柱间觉得这场诅咒也许是上天给予他的一次机会，因为它…自己能获得更多与斑相处的机会，能让更多人看到斑的好  
但这些并不是最深重的意义…  
作为柱姬的时候，即使她再怎样大大咧咧都能发现从前看不到的…柱间与斑之间的微妙  
他不得不承认自己与斑之间实在太微妙了，过去被扉间一再提醒的距离确实早就偏离了正常挚友该有的，很重要的心意被两人忽视了  
柱间现在似乎已经注意到了。

六月的天与斑最近的心情一样阴晴不定，虽然半月前柱间的回答让他不快极了…这个宇智波还是一发现变天就急匆匆带上了伞去火影楼接人  
却在路上遇到了柱姬…  
“柱间！你这家伙连雨都不会躲吗？”发现她身上已经湿透了，斑张口就是责备  
“斑！”见到躲了她半月的宇智波斑，火影大人非常高兴，她看着斑手中的雨伞思绪万千。  
柱间还没有想好如何与挚友谈论那件事，就在耳边的催促声中灵巧地钻到了宇智波族长的伞下  
“你这家伙…我给你带了伞。”伞向一旁倾了倾  
“但是我就想和斑打一把伞呀W反正现在斑撑伞的高度刚刚好。”斑总觉得柱间在嘲讽他  
豆大的雨滴打在伞缘…嘀嗒作响  
柱姬微微抬起头，注视这张她熟识了数十年的脸…宇智波斑的脸，突然觉得心内的顾虑真不像话…她笑得像颗小太阳，轻声提议  
“久违了…我们去喝一杯！”

斑隐隐觉得和女性模样的柱间去喝酒似乎不太合适…转念一想又觉得她是柱间，那么任何顾虑都不必要。  
到了酒屋的内间，柱姬先到里边擦干身子换下湿透的族服，片刻回到了斑身边。  
“柱间，让店家给你准备点热水吧，先变回去…我在这等你。”斑不知为何就是有些别扭  
柱姬只是对他笑笑，她知道斑的不自在，但那不重要…黑发女子即使身上只有一件里衣也一样大大方方  
“斑，别在意这些…我们来喝酒吧。”

再次给人斟满了酒盏，柱姬抿了抿自己这杯，斑比她喝地着急得多。  
“柱间…你真的要和漩涡水户相亲吗，然后和她结婚？”酒真的不能喝太急，斑的语调已经带上了质问  
柱姬也不在意，她只是悄悄离斑更近了些，轻柔地回答他的话  
“嗯…如果和水户相亲的话，八九是会的吧。”  
斑没想到柱间会给他这样毫无回旋的回答，他又气愤又委屈，怒气冲冲  
“为什么！只是没什么往来的亲族就要你娶他们的姬君吗，难道你的意见就不重要吗？而且…而且不是还有诅咒吗…那个女人能接受自己丈夫不时就会变成女子吗！”斑希望柱间改变主意  
但只得到了一声复杂又无奈的叹息，柱姬轻轻靠在斑的肩头上  
“这也是没办法的事，不说我现在根本没有对象，就是有也必须得是身份与千手相符的…  
我与水户都有自己的责任，这诅咒…只希望水户不要太介意。”  
斑本来就喝得头痛，听柱间一心灵剖析感觉更昏沉了，现在连心也隐隐作痛起来  
“你在胡说什么…”  
但斑知道柱间没有胡说，他不想这么接受  
世人都会被责任束缚，柱间也不例外…他是感情上不能接受，柱间这么好怎么能因为联姻牺牲自己的幸福呢…他应该和他喜爱的，也爱着他的人在一起…  
一想到那个联姻对象还会介意柱间作为女子的一面，斑就哪哪都难受。  
柱姬一瞧斑的神色就知道这人已经喝高了，她慢慢挪动身体，从他的手臂下钻过，将脑袋枕到了斑的颈窝…和斑拥抱到一块。  
“柱间…”斑也回抱了柱姬，他发现她似乎也喝醉了…竟然泪眼汪汪地看着他。  
“没关系的，我还有斑这么好的朋友在身边…即使我结婚了也不会影响我们的关系对吗？”  
（不对…）  
斑心里马上就有了答案，他的心乱极了…不接受就是不能接受，他试图想办法说服柱间，脑海却一片混乱。  
柱姬整个人都缩进了他怀里，怀里的人…又香又软，让人逻辑混乱不堪。  
“柱间，我想到办法了！”斑的语调突然明快，他想柱间要是有对象了就无需再去相亲了，那他要和柱间睡觉！  
——————  
“斑？”  
宇智波斑将柱姬压到了榻榻米上，他没有解答柱间的疑惑只是决定了自己要做的事  
将推拒他的手㧽到一处，吻随之落到黑发女子的脸庞、耳畔，嘴里的话含含糊糊，动作却很强硬  
“柱间，我来当你的对象…让我碰碰你，这样你就不必和那个女人在一起了！”  
柱间匆匆抬头却让唇擦过她挚友的，下一刻就被男人捕捉，带来缠绵悱恻的舌吻  
“嗯…嗯斑，你做什么？我觉得我也喝醉了…”  
这对斑再有利不过了，这样柱间就不会质疑他的决定，这样他们还能和原来一样。  
他借着酒意边吻她边解开里衣的系带，一对惊人的美乳从中跳出，差点醒了斑的酒  
斑忍住鼻部的热意，吻上一侧的胸脯…下一刻就被又香又软的触感征服，舔舐吮吸起乳房、乳晕最后轻轻咬住乳头…  
“咿！斑…这样好奇怪，嗯嗯…别咬了。”  
看到柱间迷迷糊糊地哼哼，斑渐渐放下心来，他担心柱间清醒过来就不让他碰了  
吸咬着乳头，斑也用手揉捏另一侧，乳头很快又红又肿，柱间的哼声也变大了  
“斑…斑，这样嗯嗯，舒服…”听到柱间小声嘀咕，斑自信了许多，处男很需要鼓励！  
唇舌接着疼爱胸部，吮吸地渍渍作响，手顺着性感的腰线下滑扯开了腰部的衣带，将里衣扯得更乱。  
斑的心脏砰砰乱跳，紧张极了…轻轻碰了柱姬的大腿好几次都不敢真的摸上去  
还好柱姬因为胸部的疼惜感到舒坦，身子左蹭右蹭大腿蹭上了蠢蠢欲动的手。  
（太好了！）  
斑顺势摸上觊觎已久的长腿，也不会什么技巧只知道在上面摸来摸去一通乱来…  
“嗯嗯…啊！”注意到柱姬忽然颤抖了一下，斑的右手忽然被长腿夹住，明显是不让他碰大腿内侧  
斑的本能告诉他…他应该碰那里，于是强势分开她的腿，顺着刚刚触碰的细腻部位上下摸索  
果然让柱姬呻吟不断。  
“斑…嗯！那里好奇怪…”  
斑还沉迷在新发现不可自拔，就听到了柱间这么一句哼哼  
“哪里？”不明白就问  
“就是…那，为什么湿湿的，流了好多水出来。”  
听到这样的话斑觉得自己有点不太好了，笨拙如他也知道柱间在说哪…  
“是这里吗…”斑鼓起勇气用指尖轻触柱姬最神秘的地方  
“嗯！是这里…好难受，斑…摸摸！”说着向前扭了扭腰将手指吞下了半截  
斑要比柱姬害羞得多，她的要求差点没把他刺激昏，但是不能在床上满足柱姬就没有资格当她的对象，这样一想斑激动得打开了写轮眼，他埋头四处亲吻柱姬蜜色的性感身躯，两根手指轻柔地探进了蜜穴缓缓抽动起来。  
“嗯…嗯，对…斑，再重一些。”  
斑顺着柱姬的意不断调整抽插的力度和位置，成功找到了她喜欢的几处，又因为某些小顾虑，抽插力道不敢再加重了…  
……  
“嗯…嗯…啊！”斑的学习能力很好，不过一会功夫，就能揉按敏感点把人弄得娇声连连。  
见柱姬下边越来越湿还隐隐痉挛起来，他默默凑近她的耳边，舔弄小巧的耳廓  
“柱间，唔…我有些忍不住了，可以吗，我可以吗？”斑喘着粗气征求同意  
柱姬的反应却比斑预料得热情得多，她在斑灼热的目光下坦然打开腿，露出无人造访过的蜜穴，甚至还用足背蹭了蹭高高翘起的肉棒  
她似乎很愿意接纳这个忐忑纠结的男人。  
斑觉得他心里的忐忑和初次上战场前也差不远了  
扶住肉棒，尽可能温柔地插入了蜜穴…一点点往里推，完全不显毛躁。  
“啊！”“呼…呼…”整根没入后两人同时叫出声  
“嘶…疼！呜呜呜…”虽然说的很小声还是被时刻关注她的男人给捕捉到了  
（柱间是哭了吗…）  
他稍稍退出些许，发现柱身上粘着些许血迹，心里又心疼又高兴，忍不住给了柱姬一个带着喜悦的深吻，下边依旧很稳。  
直到身下的柱姬不再颤抖又开始扭腰了才稳稳动起来…他想温柔些  
但现实情况告诉斑…温柔太难了。  
再次插回深处，肉棒立刻被热情的内壁吮吸包裹，令斑实在忍不住倒吸了一口气  
“柱间…你别夹这么紧啊。”这种不道德的要求柱姬当然不答应，她边叫边扭越夹越紧  
“柱间…”斑忍不住上了千手柱间的套，动作渐渐加快…不过多时就变得失控起来  
……  
“嗯…嗯！啊！斑，稍微轻点！”斑暂时听不进去，他快被柱姬的蜜穴夹疯了，腰部每下都又重又准，撞在之前被他发现的地方。  
女性的体态要轻盈得多，柱姬很快就随着又深又重的力道前后晃动着身子…  
这下斑又面临着新的考验  
他想稳住呼吸，又不舍得闭上眼，就只能眼睁睁欣赏那对性感大胸在他眼前晃来晃去。  
（六道仙人在上…）  
“斑…你怎么流鼻血了！”听柱姬这么说，斑立刻惊慌失措地捂住鼻子，生怕自己在她面前丢人  
“喂！”听到千手柱间魔性的笑声，斑觉得自己还是太温柔了  
他不顾她的惊呼，一把把人拦腰抱起让她背靠他的胸膛坐到他怀里，朝更深的地方用力，斑似乎触及到了最深部的柔韧地带  
“啊！不行不行！斑，嗯嗯…这个姿势太深啊哈！你都碰到那里了呜呜…”谁再理她谁是小狗  
不过一会儿垂首呻吟的人就传来了呜呜咽咽的可怜哭腔“嗯嗯…疼…斑真过分。”  
宇智波斑一听立马减轻了力道，连忙赔礼道歉  
哄了半天都不见人答应，只好先从那处抽离，把人面对面抱入怀里…结果面前就是一张笑脸。  
……  
“斑…斑斑！你是男子汉大丈夫别和我这个小女子计较嘛，我喝醉了才不讲道理的…啊啊啊你别软啊！”斑被她连骗两回觉得下边都有点泄气  
“你算哪门子小女子啊…就是个阴险的西瓜精，我喝醉了还不是和你讲理。”  
但是阴险的西瓜精果然很是阴险，她拿她那对忍界无人能敌的大胸不断磨蹭斑的胸膛，把那对美乳挤成下流的形状…还抬起腰让斑的肉棒浅浅插入顶端，紧紧夹住。  
“真的不进来了嘛…”  
“啊！”当然要进去  
斑狠狠用力边插边舔舐揉捏诱惑好男人的大胸。  
“嗯…嗯…啊！”柱姬也被这种节奏弄得没精力皮了，只能随着动作喘息惊叫  
斑每下都能抵上宫口，带给两人辛辣又危险的感官…感觉到体内跳动的肉棒试图往外撤，柱姬立马缠紧斑的腰身，手臂也揽上了他的脖子  
“斑…别走…”  
宇智波斑无法拒绝也不愿拒绝千手柱间  
他紧紧搂住了柱姬将精液送进了深处。

“呼…呼…”  
柱姬最先稳住呼吸，立马皮了起来  
“斑，恭喜脱处～”  
“千手柱间！”斑嘴上凶巴巴，身体还是温柔的很，他小心退出肉棒，打算检查下柱姬那里有没有受伤  
正经检查还没有开始，这个女人就主动分开了腿，伸手撑开了下边的蜜穴  
“我很好，不用担心W”  
宇智波斑……  
面对红肿的蜜穴…从里面缓缓流出白色浊物的场景，斑的小兄弟很不争气…又硬了。  
“还来吗W”柱姬盯住他下面  
“来…”  
——————  
即使很疲惫，斑还是被生物钟唤醒…感受到怀里温暖柔软的身躯，回顾昨夜的记忆，背后瞬间布满了冷汗  
还没等他想好用什么开场白，背对着他的人传来一阵可怜兮兮的啜泣声。  
（总觉得…这画风有哪里不对。）  
但这种想法下一秒就被柱间红肿的眼眶胡到了天边，斑对怀疑柱间的自己感到不齿。  
“柱间…你还好吗？”  
不必柱姬回答斑就知道她肯定不会很好…昨晚自己没把持住拉着初次破身的柱姬做了又做，直到天微亮才停下  
至于她的配合…斑是假醉，柱姬可是真醉啊。  
千手柱间看起来哭了挺久，眼睛红红的…她看着她的挚友，叹了口气缓缓地点头  
“斑…我没事，你不必担心。”  
斑在极短的时间在脑海里打了三十遍草稿都不知道该怎样解释自己因为突然兴起的神逻辑睡了挚友这种混账事，他只能吸了吸气对她郑重的说  
“柱间，我会对你负责的！”  
千手柱间……  
她愣了片刻向斑露出了一个温柔的笑容  
“你不必这样…毕竟我们都喝多了，不需要对我做这种承诺，你以后还要娶妻。”  
斑立刻否认了柱姬的说辞  
“柱间！你不能…不能就这么把事情揭过，这对你不公平。”斑很着急，柱间的态度和他所想的完全不一样。  
柱姬还是摇摇头，反而宽慰起宇智波斑  
“斑，你在担心什么？如果是对碰触了女性的我而过意不去的话…那大可不必。毕竟未来也不会再有人碰柱姬了，哈哈大家都这么叫对吧。  
我们还是快梳洗一下，等下还要去工作。”  
说着就掀开薄被，准备起身  
下一秒斑就及时接住了摇摇晃晃的人  
这时他也看清了柱姬身上的状况…  
宇智波斑觉得鼻腔发酸，自己怀里的人…身上已经不剩一丝痕迹，连吻痕也找不到  
但他知道自己都做了什么，她大腿上满是干涸的精液，直到现在还有白浊不断从那出流出。  
注意到斑的视线，柱姬急忙夹住腿捂住他的眼睛  
“我真的没事…如果你一定要帮忙，就帮我清理一下吧。下面…有些疼，而且我还没力气。”柱姬还带着鼻音让斑心疼坏了。

将人轻轻放进木桶，斑注意到她并没有回到男性的模样，这才想起这是水曜日。  
“斑，你别愣着…快进来帮下忙！”  
心里忐忑极了，斑还是顺着她的意思进入了木桶里…两人的距离不可避免的近。  
“我要…怎么做？”斑没有忘记柱姬说过需要他的话，他很想为她做些什么  
看到千手柱间红了脸，斑的心也跳得很快…他看到柱姬向他靠得更近，带着羞涩略微打开了腿  
斑：我好慌…  
“斑，把里面的东西弄出来…要弄干净些，我还在女性的危险时间。”柱姬小声提示  
自己弄进去的，由他来处理干净再合理不过了，但斑心里莫名不舒服，他听得明白她的意思，柱姬是担心射进去的东西让她怀孕  
这个心思细致的人和昨夜热情痴缠着他射进去的真是天差地别…  
斑沉了脸，手上还是稳重地探入了蜜穴  
“啊！轻点…有些疼。”斑感觉到手指被紧紧夹住，他深吸一口气，下身又躁动起来  
柱姬眼睛很湿润，她向斑道歉，说下面又麻又痛，她不太能控制。  
斑只好咬牙忍住本能，拼命无视眼前面带红晕的脸颊，随着呼吸颤抖的胸脯…以及热情挽留手指的蜜穴，他缓缓清理起来，呼吸声越来越粗重。  
……  
“斑…你还要不要，我再让你弄弄吧。”  
柱姬冷不丁出声，她早就发现了斑的难堪  
宇智波斑一脸震惊地看着她  
“干嘛这么吃惊？反正我们昨天也没少做，现在多一次也不多，作为你的挚友我不希望你这么难受。”柱姬言辞坦荡  
斑却被她说得羞愧难当，他是没办法在千手柱间面前管好下半身，但是他也完全没想过再次冒犯她…斑甚至感到愤怒，对千手柱间的话。  
（她是什么意思？！挚友就能随便碰她嘛，如果不是对柱间一心一意根本没有这种资格！）  
这简直是在羞辱他们两个人，昨夜就够让斑自责了…他要是现在还这么做，那就不是人而是被欲望驱使的畜生了。  
但柱姬我行我素，她又抱住斑无声的催促。  
宇智波斑感受身体的纠结与渴望，深刻反思自己…他并不是看重皮相的男人，但就是对抵御不了千手柱间  
恍惚间斑察觉到比起眼前的美人，还是那个傻乎乎的男人对他更有诱惑力，他时常在夜里想起他  
斑突然无比的清醒，觉得很荒谬…就像今早用“挚友”一笔带过他恶行的柱姬，他似乎也时常用挚友这个词蒙蔽自己的内心啊  
但现在他不能再这么做了…  
“柱间，我爱你！”  
千手柱间……  
她不知道斑怎么突然就觉悟了，她原本还计划着另寻办法，这种惊喜有些不真实  
“斑，你别突然说胡话…这种和负责可不一样。”  
“我要给你负责！也是真心爱你，柱间你傻吗…我们之间那么不对劲你就一点都没注意到吗？仔细一想就能知道这是爱情吧！”斑开始细数他们的过往，从南贺川讲到昨天傍晚…  
柱姬第一次被别人安利挚友情，心情复杂  
但她还是面露恍然大悟的表情，泪眼汪汪看向斑，片刻后回了他一个感人的逆向告白，感受给斑深情拥抱的幸福感。  
……  
“柱间？！”这家伙手往哪摸！  
柱姬一脸纯洁，她扯开斑的手接着抚摸翘起的肉棒  
“怎么啦…我们不是在一起了吗，那我为你疏解很正常吧。”柱姬一脸怀疑斑的真情，表示要从摸摸升级到弄那里才相信他。  
宇智波斑觉得心力交瘁但身体亢奋的很，他拿她没办法，只好把人横抱出木桶擦干放到床榻上，迟疑又迟疑最终还是轻柔地进入了那里  
斑时刻记着柱姬说过下面还很疼，动作柔和到两个人都享受不到。  
柱姬：哦嚯，翻车了…  
蜜穴里的摩擦除了让人更加难耐外毫无用处  
她立刻思考自救的方法，哼哼唧唧就说疼不能弄了，让斑赶紧出来。  
斑：我迟早要萎  
宇智波斑默念三遍告诉自己面前这个是爱人，不要暴躁更不能动手揍她，还是耐着性子办了  
下一刻他就被千手柱间托起的大胸拯救了人生…  
“柱间？”纯洁如斑根本不知道这是什么套路  
直到…这个热情的家伙用一只手拢住性感大胸把沟挤得越发明显，眼睛闪闪发亮  
“等等！！这里也能用来…做那种事吗？”  
“可以可以！斑快点插进来吧，你不是很喜欢它吗？”柱姬自己也很着急，不顾斑的心情用另一只手插弄下身…喘息连连  
“唔！”斑刚肉棒送到那里就被阴险的某人猛的一夹，差点完事。  
拿出上战场的谨慎态度，这个男人乳间抽插起来，很快…就爽的忘乎所以，直到  
“柱间，别！！”是柱姬看到斑一派享受不甘寂寞，在他惊恐的神情中轻轻含住在乳间摩擦的肉棒…  
“唔！！”被白浊射了一脸，千手柱间第一感觉不是羞涩而是…斑估计要炸  
她当机立断放开托胸的手，握住肉棒就舔，边吸边用可怜兮兮的眼神道歉，嘴里含含糊糊  
“斑，你别生气…我觉得下面已经不疼了，还想要…争取怀个宝宝！”  
宇智波斑…他能怎么办，他只能原谅她啊。  
——————  
千手扉间觉得自己错过了一个季度的剧情，一夜之间他就被他家大哥告知，千手柱间和宇智波斑成了恋人关系…虽说不是很吃惊，扉间还是礼貌性的炸了炸。  
所以当千手家忍青着脸将求婚信递到他手上时，扉间持着一人醉不如全家一起醉的心态把信交到了族老那边，看起了好戏。

最后那两个人当然还是成了，扉间觉得宇智波斑的大脑怕不是空的…他大哥（大姐）就是个天然黑，不问具体他也知道大哥肯定比斑早开窍，挖个大坑就等宇智波斑跳  
即使早就做好了准备，等两族长老统一战线棒打鸳鸯的的时候，他还是和所有人一样被大哥一脸羞涩宣布怀孕的做法惊呆了  
当然里面脸色最精彩的当属宇智波斑…  
这两个人随后就愉快地结了婚  
等漩涡来访时，斑特意要求柱姬打扮得越美越好，和她一起迎接了漩涡姬君。  
（漩涡：千手柱间到底是男是女？！）

后来的生活大多都很平淡，除了柱间和斑一起处理了一只黑漆漆的偷孩子贼  
现在那个小偷还被存放在扉间的实验室作为能源物，扉间非常乐意，敢向他们家开花伸手就要做好永久服刑的打算！

再后来，两人还带着开花专程前往了咒泉乡，供奉了那潭泉水  
长老也收到了真诚的谢意，毕竟是促成了一对有情人…

Fin


End file.
